


My beautiful mess

by Skz6_1306



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Children, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skz6_1306/pseuds/Skz6_1306
Summary: Chan comes home, after a tiring business meeting not expecting his house to be a total mess as if it's tired upside down.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Seungmin
Kudos: 7
Collections: Drabbles Challenge for Chaotic Writers





	My beautiful mess

**Author's Note:**

> Soo chanseung is my favourite ship!! I don't know why it's so underrated!! I love them soooooo much!!! So this is mostly because I real badly want chanseung fics! Hopefully you enjoy!! ♥️
> 
> Written for drabble challenge for chaotic writers by skzwriters! I wanna thank the mods for this challenge! It gave me confidence to write! 💞

The house was a mess. The moment Chan opened the door, house seemed like someone turned it upside down. Slowly and carefully taking off his shoes, keeping them on shoe rack, which was also mess shoes disorderly kept some pairs one out one in, Chan notice a post it stick on the empty space of shoe rack where originally Chan's shoes go. 

_Couldn't find pink she wanted and we are already late Sorry!! Love u_ ♡

The handwriting itself brought a smile on Chan's face. So arranging the shoes better Chan went to living room filled with clothes everywhere, and some flour on floor with footprints of an adult and a child running, and oh god it's a big mess, because tilting your seeing into the kitchen you can catch the glimpse of how much mess it is and of course it's gonna take hell lot of work to clean it. But the traces of the two important people in Chan's life having a hectic morning makes his heart warm. The three of them usually would have a hectic morning but yesterday Chan was not home due to meeting in other city, he missed his family too much so came home early was not expecting this mess but he wouldn't trade it for the world. 

_Sorry for the mess! I'll clean up when I'm back! You just take rest!! Love u♡_

Another post it near the hanger where Chan's coat go, making the smile on his face brighter. And honestly Chan was too tired to clean up, so Chan did really just made the mess seem like less mess, it didn't really change anything but the notes everywhere saying why it was a mess, sorry and love you made Chan fall in love with his husband more and more. The burnt pan in kitchen because he forgot to off the stove while trying to do their baby girl's hair. And flour all over the house is because them trying cookies because Chan loves them and breakfast is already burnt. There was also a take out on dining table a cute handwriting of a 5 year old girl saying to eat well and love you! 

So Chan took a nice shower, and eat the take out till his stomach full. Ended up taking a nap waiting for his family to come back home. 

And when Seungmin came home with some ice cream because late night ice cream dates with dad's is thier baby favourite. He didn't expect to see a post it on coat hanger saying,

_It's a beautiful mess, my mess. WE will clean up when you are back home! Love you ♡_

And Seungmin did ended up cleaning alone with help of their lovely girl, because he didn't have an heart to wake up his peacefully sleeping husband who was back form a very tiring meeting. But they did have their weekend ice cream date watching movies and enjoying family time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank youu soo much for reading ♥️  
> Also sorry I couldn't really decided the name of the baby because idk it felt wierd, and all names my mind came up with it rejected itself, so sorry it was kinda annoying or stupid coz I didn't mention her name!


End file.
